Ocho años después
by Mistral-black
Summary: Oneshot NeuroXYako. Ocho años después de volver al mundo demoníaco, Neuro vuelve a visitar a Yako y a Sora... su hija. Esta última pregunta por él.


Pues me aburría, no sabía que hacer y se me ocurrió esto. Espero que disfruten.

En realidad me gusta más hacer fics lemon, pero dado que en este manga no hay mucha gente que publique o lea... tampoco vale la pena que saque mis pensamientos impuros a la luz xD

Disclamer: Todo se lo debo a Yusei Matsui! AVE!

**Ocho años después**

Después de cerrar el libro y apagar la única lumbre que iluminaba la pequeña habitación, Yako se inclinó sobre Sora para poder observar-la con más claridad entre toda aquella oscuridad. Yako suspiró, se tranquilizó al ver la expresión de ingenuidad posado en aquel rostro de niña de apenas ocho años.

Cada vez que veía a Sora, Yako recordaba cuantos años habían pasado desde aquello. Por suerte, a pesar de la ausencia de su padre, Sora había crecido sin ningún problema. Yako había tenido que arreglárselas sola trabajando como chef en un restaurante a tiempo completo, habiendo dejado el trabajo de detective profesional que la había llevado al éxito no le quedaban muchas más opciones para elegir.

Cada vez que Sora preguntaba por su padre, Yako intentaba explicar de la forma más sencilla posible como era realmente. Aunque no podía nunca decirle toda la verdad, después de cada conversación, se alegraba de ver la sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción en los labios de Sora, pero a la vez se sentía culpable y una persona cada vez con menos pudor.

***

-¿Por qué en casa no tenemos una foto de papá? - preguntó Sora mientras se balanceaba en la silla de la cocina con la cara llena de manchas de helado de chocolate. Los pies apenas le llegaban al suelo.

-No le gustaba hacerse fotos – sonrió Yako mientras que, con la mano que tenía libre, agarraba un babero y se lo ataba a su cuello con la intención de que la ropa de Sora no corriese la misma suerte que su rostro.

-¿Pero papá era guapo, verdad? - preguntó una vez más Sora relamiéndose la yema de los dedos mientras cogía la cuchara para volver a atacar su helado de chocolate, pero esta vez armada con el babero.

Yako reflexionó durante unos segundos mientras Sora estaba ocupada con su helado. La verdad es que no podía decir que la primera vez que lo vio se enamoró perdidamente de él, aunque aquélla seria la típica respuesta que daría una madre a su hija de ocho años.

-Bueno, la verdad es que la primera vez que le vi me asustó – confesó Yako sonriéndole a su hija.

Sora, por un momento, olvidó su helado de chocolate y levantó la mirada hacia su madre, abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes centelleando de una forma casi artificial.

Un escalofrío atravesó su espina dorsal. Esa era la misma mirada de su padre, por eso cada vez que Sora abría mucho los ojos se sentía extrañamente incómoda, y eso Sora lo notaba.

-¿Tan horrible era papá cuando le conociste? - Sora seguía con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Era un sin techo?

-No exactamente – a Yako se le escapó la risa – pero papá tenía los mismos ojos que los tuyos.

-¡Entonces si que era guapo! -dijo Sora volviendo a su helado una vez más como si el asunto ya se hubiese zanjado.

***

Observó unos minutos más a su hija acurrucada en su lecho antes de levantarse dispuesta a ir, por fin, a la cama. Pero justo después de levantarse, se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de una presencia ignota, y a la vez intangible detrás suyo.

En una primera reacción, Yako se apresuró al lecho dónde su hija descansaba, dispuesta a protegerla de lo que fuera que estuviese en esa habitación. Pero seguido a este primer pensamiento, un sentimiento de encono le abofeteó la mente. Era él.

Al conocer el sujeto al cual pertenecía la presencia, Yako intentó relajarse, pero aún así, su subconsciente seguía alerta. Sabía de lo que era capaz ese "monstruo".

Yako levantó la cabeza mientras un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Sudaba. Notaba los latidos de su mismo corazón entre el silencio y la oscuridad de la habitación. Ninguna lumbre, sólo la respiración de su hija.

Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza hacia el techo le vio. Más bien dicho, los vio. Vio aquellos ojos verdes iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Neuro estaba aquí, después de ocho años, extendía su mano hacia su cabeza y sonreía magnificente como la primera vez.

-Veo que sigues aquí, esclava número uno – susurró complacido Neuro, sus ojos aún exageradamente abiertos.

Yako no se movía. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Sus piernas temblaban, su garganta no emitía ningún sonido. Había vuelto, por fin.

Ahora sólo le quedaba decidir si se lanzaba a sus brazos o le empotraba contra la alacena.

-¿A qué has venido? - logró preguntar finalmente.

Con la densa oscuridad de la habitación, Yako no logró percibir si realmente el rostro de Neuro había perdido su sonrisa característica durante unos leves segundos.

-¿Tantos años y me das esta bienvenida? - chasqueó él bajando del techo – qué triste me siento.

No había cambiado en nada, él seguía con su chirigota de siempre y no atendía a razones. ¿Acaso sabía que tenía una hija siquiera?

- No hables tan alto – masculló Yako irguiéndose, más confiada – Sora está durmiendo.

Neuro no respondió al momento. La habitación se quedó completamente en silencio, en un silencio que podía ser cortado con un cuchillo. Sólo se percibía el leve sonido de la respiración de Sora.

No podía verle, pero aún así, en este momento no le imaginaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. A lo mejor estaba sorprendido por la noticia, o quizás ya lo sabía pero tampoco tenía ni idea de como reaccionar.

Aún así su respuesta aún la sorprendió más.

-He venido a verla.

El corazón de Yako dio un vuelco. Se sentía tan sorprendida como enrabiada. ¿Después de ocho años volvía a verla? Aunque le dejase verla ella tampoco le reconocería.¿Qué tenía que responder ella a eso?

-Entonces sabías de ella – dijo Yako poniéndose a la defensiva – gracias por preocuparte por venir a verla – escupió aguantando los deseos de gritarle todo lo que había reprimido durante los últimos años.

Él no respondió, simplemente se acercó al lecho de la niña. Yako le siguió con la mirada, no hubiese podido detenerle aunque quisiese, pero no le permitiría despertarla.

Neuro se inclinó encima de Sora y le apartó de la frente su pelo rubio para poder así ver mejor su cara.

Yako seguía sin poder ver la expresión de su rostro, pero si hubiese sido el de cualquier otra persona, habría jurado que la expresión sería de cariño y afección.

Neuro siguió unos instantes más observándola, como si el tiempo no pasase. Yako tampoco se movía, alerta al próximo movimiento.

-Entonces... te quedaste embarazada, aquella vez – se rompió el silencio.

¡Muy bien! Diez puntos para él.

-Tiene tu pelo, Yako – dijo él irguiéndose y girándose hacia donde permanecía Yako, impasible.

Yako no respondió. En una situación normal, hubiera dicho "y tiene tus ojos, también", pero en ese momento lo único que quería era gritarle o lanzarse sobre él.

Neuro, al notar su silencio, caminó hacia la ventana dispuesto a marcharse. Ante ese inesperado movimiento, Yako reaccionó. Pensó en detenerle, y pedirle que se quedara con ellas, ser felices, o quizás... convertirse en una familia normal, pero no pudo. El rencor y la rabia podían más que sus sentimientos y decidió resignarse a observar como se disponía a salir por la ventana.

Antes de marcharse, Neuro soltó unas palabras que permanecieron en su mente para siempre.

-Espérame sólo un poco más, Yako.

Y aunque siguió sin poder ver la expresión de su cara para poder saber si sus palabras eran sinceras, el corazón de Yako empezó a acelerase, y una luz de esperanza la alumbró como nunca le había alumbrado nada antes.

En un último impulso, Yako se precipitó hacia la ventana, pero cuando miró abajo, en el jardín, ya no había nadie.

-¡Ahh! ¡Mamáaa! - gritó una desolada Sora precipitándose hacia los brazos de su madre. Volvía de la escuela y llevaba un papel en una mano y la mochila en la otra.

-Tranquila, Sora, tranquila... - la tranquilizó su madre, sacando un pañuelo y secándole las lágrimas del rostro- A ver, cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

-Es... es que... - Sora seguía sollozando – M...mira – y le mostró el papel que había tenido en la mano todo el rato.

Yako lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver al mismísimo Neuro dibujado en la hoja de papel. La forma en que había sido dibujado, la manera infantil, le quitaba todo el dramatismo al personaje.

Yako no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar a su hija en un espasmo de felicidad.

-¿Te han dicho que dibujaras a tu padre, o algo así en clase? - preguntó Yako mientras seguía secándole las lágrimas a su hija.

-P-pues no... me dijeron que dibujara a un ángel... y ayer soñé con uno... y pensé en dibujarlo... - Sora empezó a sollozar una vez más – ¡pero mi profesora y mis compañeros de clase, cuando lo han visto... han dicho que se parecía más bien a un demonio que a un ángel! - se detuvo para coger aire - ¿Por qué me preguntas lo de papá?

-Ah, no... por nada – Yako volvió a mirar el dibujo una vez más. El rostro de Neuro ridiculizado le sonreía.


End file.
